In the construction industry, various work vehicles are operated to perform various tasks at a work site. For example, an articulated dump truck may be utilized to haul loads of material over rough terrain. An excavator or loader may be used to load material into a load bin of the articulated dump trunk. Currently, to measure a volume of material loaded into the articulated dump truck, an operator may need to rely on various estimates, for example, using various modeling techniques based on a rated capacity of the articulated dump truck, that may be less accurate than desired.
Load haulers may be compensated based on the volume of material carried over a work cycle, or, alternatively, load haulers may be paid based on the density of the materials hauled over the work cycle. In either case, an inaccurate estimated volume or density of materials moved may affect the hauling cost for the work performed at the job site. Moreover, a productivity of the loading and/or hauling operation (associated with the excavator or loader and/or the articulated dump truck) may be measured according to the volume or density of material moved by the machines within a period of time. Productivity assessments thus suffer in a similar manner from inaccurate loading/hauling estimates.